filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Muppets (Film)
Die Muppets ist ein US-amerikanischer Puppentrickfilm aus dem Jahr 2011 von der Walt Disney Company. Der Film basiert auf der Muppet Show. Premiere hatte der Film am 12. November 2011, in Deutschland erschien der Film am 19. Januar 2012. Der Film hatte ein Budget von 45 Millionen Dollar und spielte bis August 2012 mehr als 158 Millionen Dollar ein.[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=main&id=themuppets.htm The Muppets] auf boxofficemojo.com, abgerufen am 22. April 2012. Handlung Gary und Walter sind zwei ungleiche Brüder, die in der idyllischen Kleinstadt Smalltown wohnen: Während Gary ein Mensch ist, ist Walter eine Puppenfigur. Walter, der im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr unter seiner geringen Körpergröße leidet, ist ein großer Fan der Muppet-Show, da er sich von diesen Figuren verstanden fühlt. Als Gary mit seiner Freundin Mary, einer Grundschullehrerin, zum gemeinsamen Jahrestag nach Los Angeles fährt, nimmt er seinen Bruder spontan mit, damit dieser endlich die Muppet-Studios besichtigen kann. In Los Angeles angekommen müssen sie feststellen, dass der alte Glanz der Muppets schon lange nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Die Studios sind stillgelegt und heruntergekommen. Während einer dürftigen Führung trennt sich Walter von der Gruppe um sich Kermits altes Büro anzusehen. Als er jemanden kommen hört versteckt er sich und wird Zeuge einer Unterhaltung von Statler und Waldorf, als Vertreter der Muppets, mit dem Multimillionär Tex Richman. Dieser will die Muppet-Studios kaufen, angeblich um ein Muppet-Museum zu eröffnen. In Wahrheit will er sie jedoch abreißen lassen, um an die unter dem Studio verlaufende Ölquelle zu gelangen. Walter, Gary und Mary machen sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach Kermit, dem einzigen Muppet, der noch in Los Angeles wohnt. Kermit lebt zurückgezogen in einer alten Villa und trauert den Zeiten der Muppet-Show nach. Walter gelingt es ihn zu einer Neuauflage der Muppet-Show zu überreden, um dabei 10.000.000 Dollar an Spendengeldern einzunehmen. Deren Zahlung ist der einzige Weg um Tex Richmans Knebelvertrag aufzulösen und so den Verkauf und das Ende der Studios abzuwenden. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg, die alte Truppe wieder zusammenzubringen. In einigen Einspielern wird das Schicksal der Muppets gezeigt. Fozzie arbeitet als Sänger einer Muppets-Coverband, der Moopets, und lässt sich schnell überzeugen, ein Comeback zu versuchen. Gonzo ist Besitzer einer gutgehenden Klempnerfirma. In Wirklichkeit hat er das Ende der Muppets jedoch nie verschmerzt und wartet seitdem darauf, wieder aktiv zu werden. Das Tier ist Mitglied einer Therapie-Gruppe, die ihre Aggressionsschübe mit Hilfe von Yogaübungen und dem Verzicht auf Reizworte (bei ihm z.B. „Trommeln“) in den Griff bekommen wollen. Mitglied dieser Gruppe ist auch der Schauspieler Jack Black. Miss Piggy arbeitet in Paris bei der „Vogue“ als Chefredakteurin der Übergrößen-Abteilung. Sie und Kermit hatten sich vor Jahren getrennt, weil Kermit ihr gegenüber nicht seine Gefühle offenbaren konnte, sondern die Show über alles stellte. Deshalb sagt sie auch zunächst ab und wirft die Muppet-Truppe aus ihrem Büro. Ein gemeinsames Abendessen mit Kermit endet im Streit, indem sie ihre endgültige Absage für ein Muppet-Comeback erteilt. Zurück in Los Angeles versuchen die Muppets mit Garys Hilfe einen Fernsehsender zu überreden, ihre Spendenshow live zu übertragen. Durch Zufall entsteht beim Sender CDE eine Programmlücke von zweieinhalb Stunden, allerdings verpflichten sich die Muppets dazu, einen bekannten Schauspieler als Moderator zu gewinnen. Während Kermit alles daransetzt, einen würdigen Moderator zu finden, räumen die übrigen Muppets mit Hilfe von Walter und Gary das Theater auf und beginnen für die Show zu proben, die bereits in zwei Tagen über den Sender gehen soll. In der Zwischenzeit hat auch Miss Piggy erkannt, dass sie immer noch an Kermit hängt und ihm helfen möchte. Sie reist aus Paris an und übernimmt fortan die Führung der Truppe, insbesondere bei der Suche nach einem Moderator. Kurzerhand entführen sie, der dänische Koch, Gonzo und das Tier Jack Black und zwingen ihn dazu, die Muppet-Show zu moderieren. Die Beziehung von Gary und Mary gerät in eine ernste Krise, als Gary vor lauter Enthusiasmus über die Muppet-Show ihren Jahrestag vergisst. Mary fährt daraufhin zurück in ihre Heimatstadt. Aber auch die Beziehung der beiden Brüder leidet, da sich Walter von den Muppets stärker akzeptiert fühlt als in seinem menschlichen Umfeld in Smalltown. Beide erkennen, dass sie an einer Kreuzung in ihrem Lebensweg stehen und sich entschieden müssen, ob sie Mensch oder Muppet sein wollen. Gary verlässt daraufhin Los Angeles und eilt zu Mary, während Walter Kermits Angebot annimmt, selbst an der Show teilzunehmen. Die Show beginnt um acht Uhr abends vor einem fast komplett leeren Theatersaal (nur einige Landstreicher suchen darin einen warmen Aufenthaltsort). Jack Black, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, versucht um Hilfe zu rufen und die Zuschauer dazu zu bewegen, die Polizei statt der Spendenhotline anzurufen. Gary und Mary, die die Übertragung im Fernsehen ansehen, beschließen, wieder nach Los Angeles zurückzukehren, um Walter und den anderen Muppets moralische Unterstützung zu leisten. Erst als eine die erste Nummer (eine Stunt von Gonzo mit einer Bowlingkugel) völlig daneben geht, dabei unfreiwillig komisch wirkt und deshalb zum Lachen reizt, geht die erste Spende ein. Die Zahl der Zuschauer vor dem Fernseher beginnt zu steigen und auch im Theater treffen neue Gäste ein. Tex Richman ist alarmiert und bricht zum Theater auf, um die Show zu sabotieren. Er manipuliert zunächst die Stromversorgung, wird dabei jedoch von Gary und Mary aufgehalten. Daraufhin klettert er auf das Dach des Theaters, um die elektrischen Leitung vollständig zu zerstören. Ausgerechnet sein bislang untergebener Gehilfe, Onkel Tödlich, hält ihn davon zurück und wirft ihn vom Dach: Er habe erkannt, dass er im Herzen ein Muppet und kein Moopet sei! Walter erleidet einen Anfall von Lampenfieber, als ihm klar wird, dass er für die Muppets auf die Bühne treten soll. Erst Gary kann ihn dazu überreden, sich endlich seinem Leben zu stellen und ein Wagnis einzugehen. Als letzter Akt des Abends steht Walter als Kunstpfeifer auf der Bühne und hat einen glänzenden Erfolg. Dabei gelingt es Tex Richman jedoch endgültig, die Show zu sabotieren und die Spendenhotline zu unterbrechen, unmittelbar bevor der Stand von 10.000.000 Dollar erreicht wird. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass die Anzeige der Spendensumme defekt ist und bisher anstatt fast 10 Millionen nur etwa 10.000 Dollar zusammengekommen sind und die Muppets somit sowieso weit entfernt davon waren die nötigen 10 Millionen Dollar zusammenzubringen. Damit hat Tex Richman sein Ziel erreicht, das Theater endgültig zu kaufen. Die Muppets verlassen daraufhin resigniert die Bühne und treten auf die Straße. Dort werden sie von einer rasenden Menschenmenge begrüßt, die sie zu ihrem Comeback beglückwünscht und die einstigen Stars feiert. Gary macht Mary einen Heiratsantrag, den sie mit „Mah Nà Mah Nà“ beantwortet. Zum Schluss erwischt Gonzo Tex Richman noch frontal mit der Bowlingkugel aus der missglückten Showeinlage. Danach gibt er den Muppets überraschend die Namenslizenz und das Studio zurück, was aber nichts mit einer Kopfverletzung zu tun habe, wie die Presse in einer Schlagzeile mitteilt. Puppenspieler, Darsteller und Synchronisation Für die deutsche Synchronisation war die FFS Film- und Fernseh-Synchron GmbH zuständig. Für das FSd Studio in Berlin übernahm Oliver Rohrbeck das Synchronbuch, Ursula von Langen übernahm das FSd Studio in München. Die beiden waren gemeinsam für die Dialogregie verantwortlich. Die Musikaufnahmen fanden im Jamzone Studio in München unter der Leitung von Thomas Amper statt. Amper übernahm außerdem einige der Gesangsparts und war als Teil der Backing Vocals zu hören. Musik In der Verfilmung wurden sowohl bestehende Lieder verwendet als auch neue komponiert. Der offizielle Soundtrack wurde am 22. November 2011 veröffentlicht. Das Lied Man or Muppet wurde 2012 mit dem Oscar als Bester Song ausgezeichnet. Fortsetzung Für den März 2014 ist eine Fortsetzung, Muppets Most Wanted, ebenfalls unter der Regie von James Bobin, allerdings ohne jeglichen Beitrag von Jason Segel, geplant. Er begründete,'' „Er hätte seinen Job damit getan, die Muppets wieder zurück ins Rampenlicht zu bringen."'' Das Drehbuch ist neben Bobin von Nicholas Stoller geschrieben. Kritiken Die Muppets erhielt durchweg positive Kritiken. Von 204 ausgewerteten Kritikern bei Rotten Tomatoes erhielt der Film zu 96 % positive Bewertungen.Kritiksammlung auf rottentomatoes.com David Kleingers fand im Spiegel lobende Worte für den Film. Er schreibt, The Muppets „sei ein fulminantes Kino-Comeback“ und dass die Puppen mit der „Verve der frühen Jahren“ tanzten. Kleingers hebt die „wie immer großartige Amy Adams“ und die Mitarbeit Jason Segels am Drehbuch hervor.David Kleingers: [http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/tv/0,1518,810002,00.html Der Filz, aus dem die Helden sind], Artikel vom 19. Januar 2012, abgerufen am 30. Januar 2012. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * * * Kritiken zum Film auf film-zeit.de Kategorie:Filmtitel 2011 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Trickfilm Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Film Kategorie:Muppets